Temari's Savior
by QwertyMcQwerty
Summary: This is after Naruto gets back from training with Jiraiya. Out on a mission Naruto finds a injured Temari and saves her. Read and find out what happens as she falls in love with the man that saved her. There will be lemon but later on. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Naruto and Temari story. Instead of spending just 3 years with Jiraiya, Naruto spend 4.5 years with him. Jiraiya has Naruto use hundreds of his clones to train so it spend the 4.5 years longer training wise. Naruto will be a lot stronger, but it's not like I'm turning on god cheats for him. There will be lemon in this, so be warned. **

**I have rewritten the chapters, so they are more grammatically correct. I have become more experienced in writing, and seeing how bad this was, just made me feel ashamed. I hope the story makes more sense, and that you guys like it more. :)**

**I do not own Naruto in anyway.**

***Chapter 1***

* * *

It had been almost 5 years since Naruto had last seen konoha. Everything looks practically the same. He took a deep breath in smelling the fresh air, and taking in the sights. He then looked over to his sensei, the old pervert pulled his head out of his novel and he smiled back. "Looks like you're finally home kid. You know I'm gonna miss having you traveling around with me. You far surpassed me and your father, he would be so proud of you." Jiraiya said ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Jiraiya." Naruto said, feeling happy that his father figure was proud of him.

"Any time kid." Jiraiya said as he went back to making little notes in his novel for future ideas.

* * *

***At Konoha***

Naruto and his godfather walked up to the gates, the forever chuunin guards stopped the two for a moment for identification. "Jiraiya-sama!" The two chuunin said with a bow. Jiraiya said hello to the two and continued on, it was nice having Sannin traveling right, no need to worry about the gate. The first guard turned to the second and said. "Was that Naruto?"

The other thought for a moment and then responded. " Yeah but if it wasn't for those whisker I would have thought the 4th came back from the dead."

As the two ninja headed towards the hokage's tower people were noticing Naruto and how different he look. It had from then on started spread like wildfire that Naruto was back, and once his friend heard they all rushed to the hokage's tower to meet him.

* * *

***On The Way To The Tower***

As Jiraiya and Naruto were walking to the tower, they decided against using stairs to make Tsunade's day more fun.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk getting her work done. Shizume was so proud, Tsunade had gone all day without a drink or taking a break. But everything came crashing down when Naruto and Jiraiya came flying through the window.

* * *

***Hokage's Office***

Tsunade, for once in her almost 5 years as Hokage, felt that paperwork was losing the battle. She was finally winning the war that every previous Hokage fought and lost, the war of paperwork. A towering mountain of paperwork was on the corner of the desk, signed and neatly stacked. Just a few more and she would be done for the day, but she should have known that her luck would never allow this.

All of a sudden, two figures broke through the window. Because of the high speed of the two, it created a tornado that ran around the office. When Tsunade was able to open her eyes again, her paperwork was falling down from the ceiling all across the room as if it was snowing. In the middle of the room, making paper snow angels, was the two people she loved and hated most.

"Jiraiya! You bastard!" Tsunade screamed as she turned red and began hitting Jiraiya until he was bleeding. She then look over at the other ninja and froze. 'Is it a ghost? Did he come back to help me get revenge on Jiraiya?' Tsunade thought to herself as she tried to process what was in front of her.

She was barely able to whisper out the question in her mind, "Minato?"

"Hey granny, didja miss me?" Naruto asked while laughing at the broken Jiraiya.

***End Of Chapter 1***

* * *

**Sorry that this took me longer than I had said. My house doesn't have A/C and we just went through a major heat wave, so I had like no motivation to do any writing. When it's hot, writing is like the last thing I want to do.**

**Chapter two will be up shortly though, oh and it is gonna be cool weather for the next few weeks so I don't think I will have any excuses for not writing lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Recap from last chapter***

***Hokage's Office***

Tsunade, for once in her almost 5 years as Hokage, felt that paperwork was losing the battle. She was finally winning the war that every previous Hokage fought and lost, the war of paperwork. A towering mountain of paperwork was on the corner of the desk, signed and neatly stacked. Just a few more and she would be done for the day, but she should have known that her luck would never allow this.

All of a sudden, two figures broke through the window. Because of the high speed of the two, it created a tornado that ran around the office. When Tsunade was able to open her eyes again, her paperwork was falling down from the ceiling all across the room as if it was snowing. In the middle of the room, making paper snow angels, was the two people she loved and hated most.

"Jiraiya! You bastard!" Tsunade screamed as she turned red and began hitting Jiraiya until he was bleeding. She then look over at the other ninja and froze. 'Is it a ghost? Did he come back to help me get revenge on Jiraiya?' Tsunade thought to herself as she tried to process what was in front of her.

She was barely able to whisper out the question in her mind, "Minato?"

"Hey granny, didja miss me?" Naruto asked while laughing at the broken Jiraiya.

***End Of Chapter 1***

***Chapter 2***

Tsunade stood there looking at Naruto. She couldn't believe it he looked exactly like his father, well except for the fox whiskers that adorned his cheeks.. He had the same golden blond hair and blues as his father. Naruto had grown out his hair to around the same length as his father's. He now wore ANBU styled clothing, with his crimson sage cloak with black flames around the bottom. On the back of his cloak was the kanji for Toad Sage.

Naruto pulled Tsunade into a hug as she whispered "Naruto you look so different."

"I know, Jiraiya keeps telling me I look like my father." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Tsunade pulled away and looked to Jiraiya. "What exactly did you tell him about his father?"

Jiraiya looked up to her rubbing his head."Everything." Tsunade got angry and beat Jiraiya until Naruto had to pull her off of him.

"You knew that he wasn't supposed to know!" She screamed at Jiraiya and he held his hands up in defence.

"Jiraiya told me I wasn't told because of my father's enemies, but now because of how powerful I am I have come back to revive my clan." Naruto interrupted saving the life of his father figure. Tsunade looked at Naruto with a shocked looked on her face. That was the last thing she thought she would hear from Naruto.

"Well its not going to be that simple." Tsunade said slowly before continuing. "Most of the council doesn't know so we are going to need to make an announcement, and then get you the deeds to your clan house and the Namikaze fortune you father left for you." Naruto nodded to what she said. "So I guess I will call a council meeting tomorrow and we can then start getting you what is rightfully yours." she finished.

Jiraiya stood up still being cautious of being hit again."So Tsunade how have things in Konoha been going since we left?" Jiraiya asked.

"Everything has been great the village has really been thriving." she replied with a grin "So how was the training, how powerful have you become Naruto?"

"Oh well it was great and I guess I've become..." Before Naruto could tell how strong he has gotten all his friend broken down Tsunade's office door yelling about where is Naruto at.

Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino all looked at Naruto stunned at how much he has changed. Naruto grinned and saw all his friend except for a certain pink haired girl who he didn't really expect to see anyways. "Hey guys." As soon as Naruto said that all of his friend tackled him into a big hug as Tsunade shook her head and muttered to herself that at least they used the door.

As all the teenagers got up they all apologized to the hokage for bursting in. She ignored the apology and just went back to her question. "So Naruto how strong have you gotten?" she asked again.

But once again, before he could reply he was interrupted as Jiraiya answered for him. "He has become extremely powerful, he has mastered the rasengan and many other justus."

"So what rank do I put him as?" Tsunade asked.

"Well being as Sasuke was Orochimaru's apprentice and was killed by him, technically Sasuke took his title as Sannin. I want to retire and give my apprentice, Naruto, my title of Sannin." he replied. Everyone in the room was shocked, to get such a compliment from Jiraiya is a rare thing so they all knew that Naruto must be really strong.

Tsunade looked at him smiling "That strong, eh? Well I will take you word and will rank him as special jounin, and then we will set up a duel between you and him. If Naruto beats you, I will accept your retirement make him a S-class special jounin."

Jiraiya had expected as much, being a sannin is a very big thing. "Okay when will we fight?" He asked.

Tsunade thought for a moment and smiled. "We will do in next week in the chunnin exam arena, we can have everyone can come and watch. If he beats you he will get the rank of S-class special jounin, granting him your title of Toad Sannin."

All the teenager except couldn't believe this they were talking about making him a sannin, and he was just literally promoted to a special jounin! Tsunade looked at the shock on their faces and loved it. "Okay Naruto, get out of here before I make you go on a mission or something." Tsunade told him jokingly. Naruto said okay and left with all his friends to go get dinner and Choji's favorite bar-b-q place.

***Skip Forward To Restaurant***

As they all sat around the table frying meat, Naruto looked up at them. They had all been talking about their different training and asking Naruto where he went. Naruto looked back down at his food and asked the question that had been bugging him, "So Sakura didn't want to come?" Everyone around him was looking awkward not quite sure how to respond.

Seeing that nobody else was going to say something, Ino replied "Yeah, she still blames and hates you, she won't talk to any of us either. She said that we are just as bad as you." Naruto looked out the window upset that someone he considered a best friend hates him.

"I'm sorry guys if I had known this would happen I would've tried harder." All of his friends looked upset at this.

"Naruto, you almost died... there was nothing you could do." Shikamaru said to him trying to make Naruto believe it like the rest of them do. Naruto, while he still appreciated what his friend were saying, he still blamed himself for what happened.

Naruto then got up to use the bathroom, Tenten looked at everybody and knew they were thinking the same thing. "Guys, Naruto still blames himself and he's probably still going to try and save Sasuke, should we tell him about the mission when we almost caught him?" All of them were thinking trying to decide if they should tell Naruto the truth about Sasuke or let him find out himself. When Naruto went to the bathroom all he could think about was what happened all those years ago.

***FLASHBACK***

Kakashi had made it to the Valley of the End, only to find Naruto with almost every bone in his body broken and Sasuke gone. Kakashi picked up Naruto as carefully as he could, he sighed in shame of himself that he wasn't able to help his team. He moved Naruto into a better position, and ran for Konoha at the safest speed.

As he walked up to the gate he could see Tsunade, Sakura, and the rest of Naruto's friend. Sakura with tears in her eyes asked what happened and all Naruto could say was that he failed. When she heard that Sakura broke and she blamed Naruto for the lose of "her" Sasuke. She channeled as much chakra as she could and hit Naruto in the head trying to kill him. Before they could pull Sakura away Naruto had several skull fractures. On the first hit he passed out while she kept screaming how it was his fault and that he should die.

Naruto was in a coma for a month after that. When he woke up he had learned that Sakura had tried to kill him many other times. Naruto's heart was shattered so he took Jiraiya up on his offer to go train with him for a few years.

***FLASHBACK END***

When Naruto got back to the table his friend told him about a mission they had concerning Sasuke. They told Naruto about how he held an entire village ransom and when he got what he needed, he killed all the women and children because he could. They went on to list the other horrible thing that he had done since Naruto was gone. Naruto sat there shocked as he perspective on Sasuke changed. He knew that now Sasuke had gone too far and could not be saved and didn't deserve to be saved so he vowed then and there to himself to kill Sasuke if he gets the chance.

***Skip Forward Next Morning***

Naruto had been woken up early in the morning by ANBU telling him that it was an emergency and the hokage requested his presence. Naruto wasn't happy to get up so soon, but hurried over to the hokage's tower. Forgetting the doors, he opted for flying through the window again. Naruto looked at Tsunade and saw the look of urgency on her face and quickly sat down.

Tsunade pulled out a scroll and gave it to Naruto to read. "There have been two sighting of Akatsuki not too far from here. Jiraiya has already taken one and is heading northeast. He said that you should take the other one and would have no problem with them, so you are heading southwest." Naruto stood up and stretched, he knew he would have to get ready to go soon.

"Now I would like to send you with a team, but last night most of your friends were called out on emergency missions." She said in haste.

"Don't worry about me granny, I've already taken out several of these guys by myself." Naruto replied.

Tsunade was shocked to hear that. "Well thats great it makes me feel more comfortable sending you solo. Now Jiraiya's targets have been confirmed by other shinobi, but yours were reported by civilians so we don't know if they are even there."

Naruto looked to her and said "Shouldn't I go back up Jiraiya then? His are already confirmed." She shook her head "No your friends that didn't have missions last night went to assist him and thats why you don't have back up. The second we have someone I'm sending them to you, now get going!" She shouted and Naruto nodded leaping out the window to leave the hidden leaf.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next Chapter Naruto saves Temari.**


End file.
